A Secretly Shared Fantasy
by candy-belle
Summary: While drunk Evan confesses a fantasy to John -  a fantasy John would give anything to see come true. Slash story that fetures a drunk Evan, a semi drunk John and a whole heap of sexual frustration and UST


**Title**: A secretly shared fantasy.  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary: **While drunk Evan confesses a fantasy to John - a fantasy John would give anything to see come true.  
**Featuring: **Evan, John, Randy/Cody mention of Mike/Alex  
**Warning:** A drunk Evan, a semi drunk John and a whole heap of sexual frustration and UST  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** This is another strange little bunny set in my John/Evan UST verse, it follows on from events in A Quiet Explosion .but you don't need to read it to understand this fic. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!). 

John took another sad gulp of his beer. It was the roster party of the year, both rosters were together and it seemed that everyone was determined to have a good time. He couldn't help the sad smile curling his lips as he watched Cody and Evan dirty dancing on the crowded the dance floor – the two younger men obviously having a ball together. Jumping as a hand landed on his shoulder, John looked round and found himself looking up into the surprisingly relaxed eyes of Randy. 

"You still nursing that fucking beer?" growled Randy sinking into the spare seat beside John.

"Nope different bottle since you last checked in with me."

"Jesus John," breathed Randy shaking his head sadly, "For god sake just go talk to him. Go tell him..."

"He doesn't screw around with friends!" spat John angrily, "You know that, I know that, fuck every one on the goddamn roster knows it." He gave a bitter laugh then shooting Randy a look he asked sadly, "Why do I always fall for guys I can't have?"

"John," growled Randy. He closed his eyes momentarily before looking at his best friend with something akin to sadness.

"I know, I know," chuckled John grinning goofily at Randy, "Been there, done that, had the conversation…"

"More than once," agreed Randy. He took a sip of his own beer his eyes lingering on the figures on the dance floor.

"You must be loving have him back for a few days," sighed John seeing the soft look on Randy's face.

"Yeah," agreed Randy, "its nice not to have to do thing via the computer. And speaking of which I nee to go reclaim my boy before Squirt works his magic over him as well."

John smiled watching as Randy weaved his way through the crowded club. He watched as the viper slithered up onto the dancer floor sliding into place behind his long term partner. It made John happy that two of his closest friends had managed to stay together despite everything the job threw at them. But while he was happy for them it also highlighted his own lonely state and with the smile slowly fading from his face he turned to the bar and ordered another short.

He downed the shot then as he turned back to look at the dance floor he jumped. Evan was standing just behind him, the chocolate eyes staring at him almost hungrily. But then as soon as Evan realised he was being watched he suddenly smiled and slurred, "Hey I got kicked off the dance floor and Mike's kind of busy with Alex at the moment. So...mind if hang with you?"

John blinked at him then grinning goofily he patted the stool next to him calling, "Not at all, park your butt here. Keep me company."

"How many of those you had?" asked Evan indicating towards the shot glasses littering the bar around John's place.

"No idea," giggled John, "Honestly lost count after about the first 10." he paused then looking at Evan he noticed the flushed cheeks and the slightly clouded look in Evan's eyes and asked, "What about you Squirt, how many you had?"

"No idea," giggled Evan, "Cody and I had a drinking contest. We were drinking some weird shit..." his voice faded then with a suddenly sigh he confessed, "To be honest I'm wasted right now…"

"Really?" asked John excitedly, for some reason the idea of Evan being less than sober was doing strange things to him. He leant closer and whispered, "You mean you're drunk?"

"Nope," giggled Evan leaning in as well, the dark eyes locking onto John's, "I mean I'm wasted, totally and utterly. And you know what…" he gave a little chuckle and leaning in even closer he breathed, "I always get so horny when I'm drunk."

John gulped suddenly feeling very very sober and more than painfully aware of how close Evan's mouth was to his. Licking his lower lip he looked into the dark chocolate eyes wondering what Evan would do if he closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Evan smiled at him then sitting up he gave a low bitter chuckle, murmuring, "Not that it maters no one here would care if I was horny or not."

"What do you mean?" asked John still reeling slightly from how close he'd come to actually kissing the smaller man.

"I mean," huffed Evan, "Not one of them out there thinks of me sexually, I mean not in a doing way. I think some people want to do me but no one ever think of me doing. It's like I'm... I don't know a eunuch or something."

"Evan that's not true," breathed John fighting very hard to stop the words burning his throat.

"Yes it is!" snapped Evan the alcohol in his system igniting the anger inside him, "You heard what Gabriel said to me the other day! You heard him he thinks Randy is fucking me for god sake! I mean Randy is in one of the most committed relationship ever with Cody so why the fuck would he think that Randy was fucking me? I mean why? Do I have bottom written all over? Or is it just because I'm small they think I can't top? They think I'm not capable of it? Its so unfair I.."

"I think you can do it," murmured John mentally kicking himself.

Evan slowly turned and looked at him through narrowed eyes. Then with a wry smile Evan huffed, "Oh fuck off. I don't need you mocking me as well."

"I'm not," protested John.

When Evan refused to look at him, John leant over and touching Evan's forearm he murmured, "I think you could do it. I think you'd be amazing."

Evan slowly looked at him then with a low sigh he asked, "Really? You think I could top."

"Yep," agreed John his fingers absently caressing Evan's arm, "What would you do? I mean if you were topping, what would you do?"

Evan blinked at him a few times then knocking back the dregs of his beer he murmured, "You really want to know what I'd do?"

John nodded not daring to speak, he was too worked up at the thought of hearing Evan's fantasy to trust his voice.

Gnawing his lower lip a little Evan shot John a coy look and with the blush intensifying on his face he leant in explaining, "Don't laugh but I love touching my partner. You know stripping them and then just exploring their body with my hands and my mouth…" he gave a little nervous giggle and shooting John a look he huffed, "You don't wanna hear this…"

"I do!" insisted John shifting closer. His large thigh pressed against Evan's his hand tightening on Evan's arm, "Please go on."

Evan blinked at him then with a little shrug he continued, "I love using massages to get them al relaxed. And god help but I giving oral. I love just lying my partner face down and burying my face in their arse. I love rimming them, making them fall apart underneath me. Nothing beats the feeling them of them writhing in bliss beneath me. Then when they think they can't take it anymore I love to just slide in, real slow teasing them almost. Love hear hearing them beg me to go faster and harder but I don't. I stay slow. I love hearing them whimper and then…"

He gave a near wicked impish grin and winking at John he continued," then I switch up. I lift their arse so their head and shoulders are on the bed and then I drive in. Ball deep going so deep they can't help but give those gorgeous little screams as I nail them and if I'm in a really wicked mood I love finishing with facial love watching my release drip down their face before I clean them up taking care of them…" his voice faded into nothing lost momentarily in his own fantasy.

Suddenly realising just how much he had actually confessed, Evan swore softly under his breath and ripping his arm away from John's now still hand he turned don his stool. The blush on his face was so intense John could almost feel the heat rolling off the embarrassed younger man. Evan took a long slug of his beer closed his eyes and waited for the mocking to start.

It didn't. John was finding it hard enough to breathe let alone speak.. Evan's words had fried his brain. He was actually trying very hard not to cum on the spot. He shifted uncomfortably, his jeans suddenly unbearably tight. Not caring who saw him he reached down rearranging himself, trying to ease the pressure that had suddenly built up as Evan had described his topping fantasy. It was everything and more than John had ever dreamt of. He longed to feel Evan rim him longed for that talented tongue to be buried in his arse, longed to feel the sheer power of the compact fighter ploughing his arse and god help him John longed for the facial, he longed to be marked in the basest way possible by the man currently dying of embarrassment next to him.

Taking a ragged gasp, John breathed. "Jesus Evan…"

"Yeah I know," sighed Eva totally misreading John's sexual tension for derision, "I'm stupid it's never gonna happen. Who here would want to bottom to the runt of the pack?"

John blinked then snapped angrily, "For fuck sake Evan you're not the runt and I know several people who would love for you to o that to them!"

"Oh come off it!" giggled Evan, "Who here want me to top them?"

"Well I know one person who does..." stammered John. This was his chance he knew it this was his one time to say what he'd wanted to say for months, "I know if you asked m…"

"EVAN!"

They both jumped as Cody appeared beside Evan, the dashing one grinning from ear to ear, "Come dance with me? Please!" begged Cody grabbing Evan's arm," Randy's being mean and saying I cant salsa and I said I just cant dance with him because he's got two left feet so I need you to come help me show him I can dirty dance!"

Evan laughed as Cody dragged him off the stool. He glanced at John and seeing the saddest look ever on John's face he panted his feet stopping Cody dead in his tracks. Turning to look at John properly Evan called, "You okay big guy?"

John rallied and giving a super charged grin he nodded, replying, "Yeah fine you...you go dance with Cody."

Evan tilted his head a moment then with a suddenly surge of emotion he held a hand out to John asking, "Come with me?"

John looked at the hand following the line up until he was looking in to Evan's soft eye.

"Please?" asked Evan, "Come dance with me?"

John gulped. He was torn between not wanting to jeopardise his friendship with Evan and actually getting a few steps closer to his fantasy. Downing the last dregs of his beer he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then grinned and asked cheekily, "If I come with you do I get to dirty dance with you as well?"

Evan held his gaze and with the most seductive smile John had ever seen, Evan replied, "Yeah if you're good I'll dirty dance with you all night long."

And for the second time in less than a minute, John had to rearrange his jeans because the idea of Evan bump n grinding against him fried his already sizzling brain. As they reached the dance floor the pounding music turned to a soft slower beat – one that had Cody running to Randy. Wrapping his arms around Randy's neck, they started to indulge in a slow dance punctuated with slow kisses. John though was barely aware of what was happening around him because once again Evan had managed to fry his brain.

Instead of retreating from the dance floor and leaving it to the couple, Evan simply turned, moulded himself against John's body and started to sway in time to the slowly song currently blaring over the club. Not daring to believe this was happening, John slid his hands onto Evan's hips, gripping them tightly as they swayed together. He could barely breathe at the way Evan was undulating against him, it was everything and more that he had ever dreamt of. Tightening his grip he pulled Evan closer, loving the soft giggle that rolled off Evan's lips and the way Evan rested his head against his shoulder. Closing his eyes John tried to get a grip on his emotions, determined to make the most of this unexpected opportunity. Because if John was honest the fantasy Evan had described was his ultimate fantasy as well and he knew he was going to do everything possible to make that fantasy a reality – for both of them. A reality he wanted as soon as human possibly.

FIN x


End file.
